Release
by Mrs. Data
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fic Close
1. Chapter 1

**Release**

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed and favorited my first Nikita fic _Close_. This is a sequel and like _Close_ it is a flashback mission.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot.

Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. Against her chest Nikita's heart rapidly pounded. At an unrelenting pace the treadmill continued to move beneath her feet. The way she ran looked effortless to everyone else around her but the heat that she was radiating reminded her of how hard she working. Being the best still meant that she was human.

Her eyes roamed around the training room before traveling to the corridor that led to Operations. In his straight gait Michael made his way towards the training room. To check her pulse she brought her fore and middle fingers to her neck; her increased heart rate, it had nothing to with what she was doing. The true reason walked right up to her.

"Nikita, I need to speak with you," he told her keeping his eyes on her face.

In between breaths she answered, "I'm not exactly an ideal person to be around right now."

He stopped his stare from wandering to her sweat stained sports bra and tipped his head, "I've seen you at your worst. I think I can handle a little sweat and body odor."

Her eyes narrowed as she turned off the treadmill, "Ok then. Besides, the cologne you drown yourself in should give me enough cover."

The grin that teased his lips was held back, "On second thought, you should shower first.."

"Thanks," she wiped her forehead with a towel and began drinking from her water bottle.

"I wouldn't want the paint on my office walls to start peeling because of you," he quipped wearing a straight face.

She nearly spat out a mouthful of water but stopped herself, "Nice. Did your parents teach you that one?"

His eyebrow arched.

Her forefinger pointed to his hair while they went up the stairs, "Charlie Sheen and George Michael."

He finally grinned, "Hilarious."

"I know," her expression was smug, "So, what's up?"

"I'll brief you on our next mission; it pertains to the flash drives that we retrieved from Brankman."

"Ok, so you're going to be in the field with me again?"

"Yes and so will Birkhoff."

Her eyes rolled, "Out of all the nerds we have here.."

"He's the best just like you Nikita," he opened the door for her.

"I hate it when you're right," she entered his office and took a seat in front of his desk.

He swiped the remote from his desk and turned on the television where an image of a dark hired man in his thirties appeared, "This is Fulton Barclay."

Although she learned from her first mission not to ask questions, her curiosity got the best of her, "Who is he?"

His eyes went to the floor then returned to her.

"Right, I'm not supposed to ask-.." she didn't try to hide her annoyance.

"This is a rescue mission. He's not our main objective but he has vital information," he pressed a button on the remote, a profile appeared.

Upon realizing what he meant she blinked, "He's still a target?"

"Yes, Barclay's profile was on one of the flash drives. He owns a nightclub in London where he sells drugs, weapons and sex slaves. One of Brankman's lawyers represents him."

"Why is he a target?"

"A pair of INTERPOL inspectors went undercover trying to get details about his ties to the Russians, Cartels, Yakuza and other criminal organizations. Inspector Riley's cover was blown by his partner, Howard Wilkins who now works for Barclay.. Riley's five-year-old daughter, Lily, was kidnapped last night.. " he changed the image on the screen.

"They suspect Barclay," she said looking at the photo of Riley and Lily. It broke her heart to see Lily's smiling face and bright eyes.

"Yes, he made bail but the International courts refuse to drop the case against Barclay. They also haven't been able to make an arrest. Barclay said that he'd release Lily if the case is dropped by the end of the week."

Her chin slightly lifted, "How do they know if she's still alive?"

"Riley was sent a piece of her..flesh and he spoke to her last night."

"God.." her mouth opened in shock.

He nodded, "It's imperative that we find Riley's daughter and the only way we can is for you to get close to Barclay. You're his type.." his eyes briefly shifted.

The way his eyes moved alerted her, he was hiding something, "And?"

"What?" he knew that she was the only person aware of his tells; this fact touched and annoyed him.

"You're holding out."

His eyes slowly rolled, "Brooke Keats is Barclay's head of security."

"You'll be handling her?"

With a loud clearing his throat he muttered something.

"You mumbled."

"Him. Brooke is a man," he finally admitted.

The tips of her fingers covered her mouth. Choking back a chuckle she said, "I'm Barclay's type and you're Brooke's. It's nice to know that we're both gonna be eye candy for once."

"Anyway," he shot her a glare before speaking again, "you're going to copy the memory card from Barclay's cell phone then place a GPS in it and I'll copy his computer's hard drive. He'll either lead us to Lily's location or Birkhoff will find it in his files."

"And after we find Lily..will the cleaners come in?"

"No, Percy wants this to be handled as discreetly as possible. It's our responsibility to eliminate Barclay and his men after we rescue Lily from him."

With an understanding nod she then asked, "Why is Percy interested in this?" she leaned forward wanting to hear his answer.

After a moment he decided to her, "Riley and Percy have known each other for years. He's provided Division with valuable intelligence and contacts. This is a personal favor."

Seconds passed before she spoke, "Well, at least we'll be saving a kid and a bastard like Barclay deserves it."

Pushing through his hesitation he revealed to her, "I know..I chose this operation specifically for you."

His admission gave her pause, "Why?"

He struggled to explain to her, "Nikita..not everything Division does is black or gray."

"It's easy to forget," she stated remembering Victor Han's death and the family he left behind because of her.

"Not every mission will be like this so don't expect-.."

She interrupted him, "I know..thanks..for thinking of me," she grinned.

"It's my job," his green gaze met hers.

Michael was the first man and the last one she expected to care about her conscience, she didn't know what to say or do.

He couldn't imagine being so considerate of another person, let alone a recruit. A part of him wasn't surprised by his behavior. Nikita proved to be exceptional in everything she did including the impact she was having on him.

They looked at one another unsure of what to say next. One of them eventually broke the quiet air between them.

"Is uh..is that it?" she asked him.

"Yes, we leave in the morning at 0900," he stood up and watched her do the same. He opened the door for her to leave.

The instant she stepped into the hall she poked her head in his office stopping him from closing the door. "There's one more thing."

"What?"

"You may want to undo two buttons on your shirt. Brooke might be into guys who know how to sell it."

He kept his expression blank, "Amanda will help you pack."

"Think about it, Michael," she turned around smiling to herself.

His stare stayed on her until she turned the corner. Closing the door he thought to himself,_ She thinks I'm the tease? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed and favorited this fic so far.

**Chapter 2**

"Nice selections," Amanda said as she eyed the outfits in the suitcase.

"I am getting better at this," Nikita stared into her seductively chilling eyes.

Her lips briefly lifted in restrained pride, "With every mission, I've seen you evolve Nikita. It's been incredible to witness."

Packing her makeup bag, she flatly answered, "Thanks..mom."

Amused, she replied, "If I didn't like you, I'd make you pay for that comment."

"I guess I'm lucky then."

"No."

Nikita looked at her with a confused expression.

"You have charisma; it's one of your most invaluable assets as an agent and woman. And you'll need to use it in order to get close to a man like Barclay."

"I've picked out these outfits for a reason, Amanda."

"Nikita, you're a stunning woman but Barclay is surrounded by them. You have to use more than your looks to lure him."

"I know…I have an idea. It hasn't failed me before," she told her.

Curious, she folded her arms, "I'd like to hear it."

Nikita told her what she had planned for Barclay.

Pleased by what she heard, she tipped her head forward, "That'll definitely do it."

* * *

Passengers boarded the plane passing by Nikita, Michael and Birkhoff. All three of them sat in first class. Since Michael and Nikita were posing as newlyweds, they sat next to each other. He noticed her curiously examining her swanky surroundings and couldn't help but be amused by it.

"What are you doing?" he asked his protégé.

"I've never sat in first class before," she answered him touching the black leather seat's armrest.

"Percy was pleased with our last mission together," he explained, "this is your reward for it."

A trace of amazement was in her eyes, "Percy did this?"

"He did," he bowed his head.

"I guess he isn't a total sonofabitch."

His lips stayed straight, "You should keep that to yourself."

"Should I?" her eyebrow playfully lifted.

A part of him was endeared by her sense of humor. The other half hated how much it made her more attractive to him.

"Question," Birkhoff asked leaning into the aisle that separated him from Michael, "why are you two playing a couple again?"

"Percy's orders," Michael replied.

He lifted his glasses placing them higher on his nose, "Why is it so hard for him to believe that Nikita and I could be a couple?"

They both gave him looks of skepticism and amusement.

Offended and annoyed he retorted, "Shut up." he opened the magazine on his lap.

Her gaze left the window when she heard Birkhoff speak again.

Although his eyes were on the magazine he flatly said, "At least I'm not gay bait."

A delighted chuckle came from her, "Good one, nerd."

He looked at her and an irritated Michael. With a grin he responded, "I aim to please, Nikki."

Michael's face formed into an arrogant expression, "Percy chose me because unlike you the women I date aren't inflatable."

The laughter that left her mouth caused Nikita's shoulders to shake.

Her melodic giggle brought a proud smirk to Michael's lips; it was the first time in a while that he elicited such a joyous response from someone.

"I hate you both," Birkhoff grumbled before returning his attention to the magazine.

"Touché," Nikita bobbed her head at Michael.

He modestly shrugged hiding how satisfied he was.

* * *

A few hours into the flight most of the passengers fell asleep with Michael and Nikita being the exceptions. Her stare stayed on the seat in front of her as she softly spoke to him.

"When I was a junkie..I used to dream about this. Being on a first class flight… going to some exotic location. Killing was never a part of it but Division gave me this chance," she finally met his gaze. "Once I pass this probationary period and I get out into the world. My life, will it ever be on my terms?"

His green eyes looked at her as he tried to figure out how to respond. He didn't want to lie to her but he also knew that Division never freed their assets especially ones as exceptional as her.

"Michael?" she said his name seeing the pensive expression on his face.

"To a certain extent," he finally said.

The sad smile she wore reflected her answer, "But never completely."

The words she spoke were true; he changed the subject not wanting to start an argument, "You should get some sleep."

Feeling a bit dejected, she turned her attention to the window where the darkness of night filled the sky.

On the armrest between them he placed his arm and hand against the side of hers.

The sudden feel of him compelled her to move her arm and hand closer to his accepting his simple yet genuine gesture of comfort.

Minutes later, she fell asleep letting her head rest on his shoulder. When he saw how blissful she appeared, the initial tension in his body faded away. After a beat, he closed his eyes and turned his head breathing in the sweet aroma of her shampoo. The scent and weight of her revived parts of him that he believed died long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed and favorited this fic so far. This chapter was fun to write and how excited are you guys for this week's ep where Mikita finally teams up? We are going to get some awesome shippery goodness, smoldering chemistry and we're going to see them be playful..in the present! It's going to be great to get a break from seeing them hurt each other and instead going after other people.

**Chapter 3**

In mild shock, Birkhoff pulled his head back at the sight of Michael walking into the suite's living room where he sat. It was the first time he had seen his superior look casual and not professional.

"What?" he asked noticing the strange face Birkhoff was giving him.

"Neo called, he wants his clothes back so he can enter The Matrix," he teased.

Michael dismissively shook his head; he froze at the image before his eyes.

Birkhofff turned his head to see what caused such a reaction, his jaw dropped at what she was wearing.

Streams of crimson highlights brought an alluring luster to the dark wavy locks that framed her face. The red silk halter top and small black shorts she wore perfectly fit her svelte figure. Plush carpet stifled the sound of her black thigh high boots clacking against the floor. Unaware of the looks Birkhoff and Michael were giving her she threw on a black trench coat taking in her appearance in front of the mirror.

"Holy crap you're freakin' hot!" Birkhoff gawked at her.

Grinning she replied, "Thanks..Birkhoff."

A smile of utter delight came to the hacker's mouth when she used his name, "Just calling like it is, Nikki."

"You look the part," Michael flatly commented. His true feelings were exactly like Birkhoff's reaction.

"So do you," she said letting her eyes roam over his body which was dressed entirely in black topped with a long leather trench coat.

"We gotta get going guys," Birkhoff packed up his laptop and gadgets. "This is for you," he handed Nikita a backpack.

After Birkhoff left the suite, Michael held the door open for her.

Before stepping into the corridor she said to him, "I hope Brooke likes his guys in leather because you look good in it."

"We don't want to be late Nikita," he nearly scolded her while masking how flattered he felt.

She simply smirked before heading towards the elevator.

As he closed the door he thought to himself, _So do you_.

* * *

At the door the bouncer let Nikita and Michael in without a second glance. Heavy electronic beats pulsed throughout the dimly lit club where hard bodies moved on the dance floor surrounded by private booths. They were halfway through the crowd until some tall lanky man wrapped his arm around Nikita's waist and pulled her to him.

"Hey there Missus." he spoke with a thick Scottish accent.

Before she could respond she felt Michael's hand grasp hers as the other ripped the man's hold off her waist. With a forceful push to the chest Michael glared and growled at the man, "Back the fuck off, she's with me."

His fear was obvious but he tried to sound casual as he stepped back, "All right, calm down. No reason to get mad."

He moved his face towards him, "Don't give me one."

"I won't, sorry mate." He carefully backed away from them.

"Come on," he continued to lead her off the dance floor still holding her hand.

Seeing how protective and possessive Michael could be was new to her. It aroused her to see that side of him, she turned her head downward trying to hide the smile on her face as they moved through the crowd.

"Nikki, do you see Barclay?" Birkhoff asked her through the earbud.

Their hands became unclasped at the sound of Birkhoff's voice.

"Yep, he's in a booth near the bar," she answered once they found a corner to stand in. Her shoulders shifted allowing Michael to remove the backpack.

"You know what to do. Michael head to his office on the fourth floor, second door to the right," he told the agents.

"I'm on it," he answered then looked at her. "Be careful."

"Always," her tone was laced with certainty.

* * *

From side-to-side her hips swayed, she sauntered over to the bar. In the corner of her eye she saw movement in Barclay's booth but continued to act nonchalant until the man himself approached her.

"Good evening, I couldn't ignore a woman as beautiful as you. I'm Fulton Barclay, I own this club," he kissed her hand, "you are?"

"Nikita," she answered him fighting the urge to vomit at the feel of his mouth on her hand.

"Lovely name. Nikita, I've never seen you here before," he stopped speaking when her face became close to his.

With a sultry stare and voice she said to him, "There are so many satisfying ways we could be using our mouths right now," her lips went to his ear, "talking isn't one of them."

Barclay's eyebrows slightly rose, "I have a private suite, follow me," his hand held the small of her back leading the way.

Laughing, Birkhoff said, "Wow..Nikki's got game! NICE."

* * *

Impressed and a little jealous, Michael headed for the Barclay's office. It was only a few feet away from the private suite where Barclay and Nikita were. He reached into his coat's pocket and flipped on the scrambler causing all the security cameras to lose their signals and all their footage for the evening. One of the guards was walking in his direction; he took the opportunity to intentionally bump into him.

"Excuse me," the guard said.

"Sorry, my fault," he apologized and in one swift movement he swiped the guard's keycard from his belt.

The guard continued on his way completely oblivious to what just happened.

Now, there was only one minor challenge in his way, Brooke and another guard was on the fourth floor.

"I'm approaching Barclay's office," he told Birkhoff.

"Good.." he couldn't help himself, "work it boyfriend."

Nikita successfully fought the urge to chuckle.

An annoyed sigh came from Michael as he went up to Brooke.

"Only VIPs are allowed on this floor," Brooke firmly told him folding his muscular arms.

"I know.." his grin was boyish with a touch of embarrassment, "I don't know where the bathroom is..This place is HUGE."

"It's on the first floor across from the bar."

"Oh," he glanced at the lower level, "it's far. Can I just use one on this floor?"

"It's not that far." the impatience in his voice was obvious.

He stepped closer to him, "Actually, I made that pathetic excuse up..just so I could talk to you..If you catch my drift," he gave the guard a slow once over hiding how awkward he truly felt.

Brooke cleared his throat, "There's a bathroom in my boss's office. We can…talk there. Kirk, keep watch," he told the other guard.

"Great," Micchael smiled and followed Brooke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barclay closed the suite's door behind him and Nikita. She pushed him onto the couch straddling his lap. Before he could speak she planted her mouth on his cheek. When she withdrew from him his unconscious body sat still.

"Did it work? The Kiss of Death?" Birkhoff asked.

"He's not dead," she went through his pockets finding his mobile phone then removed the SIM card.

"I know..Kiss of Unconsciousness doesn't sound cool though."

"Super Nerd." her lips were wiped free of the potent lipstick.

He ignored her teasing, "Is the ring copying his SIM card?"

"It just finished," she placed the SIM card back into the phone and a GPS chip along with it, "I'm heading out."

"Channel your inner Meryl, Nikki."

In fake horror she screamed out, "OH MY GOD! Someone..HELP! I THINK HE'S DEAD?"

Right on cue the guard burst into the room only to be greeted by Nikita slamming a lamp on his head. A sharp elbow to his solar plexus knocked the wind out of him. His incapacitated state made it easy for her to wrap the lamp's cord around his neck until the life drained out of him.

* * *

"Let's do this," Brooke said after closing the office door.

Wearing a cold look Michael said, "Let's," he punched Brooke's face but also took a blow to his stomach.

His hand briefly touched the forming welt on his eye before he struck his attacker and took out a knife.

Michael successfully avoided his first few attempts by dodging out of way until he felt his left bicep and right pectoral start to sting. Blood could barely be seen on the black sweater and coat he wore. He felt the warm liquid and smelled its metallic odor.

Brooke swung the knife at him again only to have his wrist grabbed and broken. The sound of his scream was cut off by Michael's knee meeting his jaw followed by the snapping of his neck.

Ignoring the pain on his chest and arm, he proceeded to remove the portable hard drive from the backpack and connected it to the computer. Once it finished copying the hard drive he said, "Birkhoff, it's done."

"Good because Barclay's security team is heading up to your floor since Brooke and Kirk aren't answering their radios. You guys gotta get out of there, NOW!"

"Michael!" she yelled once she stepped out the door and saw him in the hall.

The sound of the elevator doors opening alerted them, Barclay's security stepped off drawing their guns, "You two stop right there!"

Bullets flew in her direction barely missing her. Without hesitation she ran towards Michael accepting his hand, "Where are going?"

"The roof!" he used the keycard to gain access to the stairs, "Birkhoff pull up to the east side of the building."

"I'm on it," he got into the driver's seat of the van.

The door clicked shut behind them, their footfalls was in sync hitting the roof's hard surface. They stopped running when he took a moment to retrieve something from the backpack.

He removed the grapple gun from the backpack and shot it. The magnetic head attached to the vent and he tugged it testing how secure it was, "When we get to the ledge hold onto me."

She nodded then noticed the cuts on his chest and arm, "Michael you're bleeding!"

"We'll deal with that later! Come on!" he urged her.

At the last moment she wrapped her arms and legs around him while his free arm held her close to him. Together they went over the ledge rappelling down the side of the building hearing the grapple gun's cable whizzing away above them with the wind blowing at their faces and tightly coiled bodies. Adrenaline rushed through their veins at the sensation of their unyielding embrace paired with the ground quickly approaching them. His feet softly met the sidewalk, with the tap of button the cable retracted back into the grapple gun. Their eyes met as they stayed in each other's grasp until a rain of bullets came down from up above. They immediately got into the van and sped off into the night.

* * *

The sound of their panting reverberated throughout the van. Both agents began to control their breathing; she crawled over to him to examine his wounds.

"What happened?" her eyes searched his body.

"I'm fine, Nikita." he told her.

"You're bleeding!"

From the driver's seat, Birkhoff said, "Was he shot?"

"He was cut, is there a first aid kit in here?" She began searching around the van.

"No but we'll be at the safe house soon. It's fully stocked."

Upon further inspection of his cuts, she said, "They don't look deep."

"They're not," he told her, "are you ok?"

Moved by his concern for her, she briefly grinned, "Not a scratch."

For the next couple of minutes they spoke about the mission until they were interrupted.

"I swear," Bikrhoff spoke as he turned a corner, "you two have nine lives.. and you've both used 9,000 of them."

Michael ignored his comment and asked, "How much longer until we get there?"

"We're here, leave it to Division to choose a safe house in the middle of nowhere." he pulled in front of a detached brick house located in a small town outside of London.

The hacker got out of the van, unlocked and opened the front door for the agents.

Her trench coat was thrown on the love seat sofa, "Come on," she grabbed Michael by the arm and led him to the bathroom.

"I'll start digging around on Barclay's hard drive," Birkhoff called out to them as he situated himself in the living room and unpacked the backpack Michael used.

"The ring is in my coat's inner pocket right side," she hollered to him.

"Got it, thanks Nikki," he took the ring from her coat.

"Nikita I can take care of myself," Michael protested as she opened the bathroom door and put down the toilet seat cover.

"Stop being such a man and sit," with her hands on his shoulders she lightly pushed him down onto the toilet. After removing the kit from the cabinet underneath the sink, she went over to him.

On her knees, she was in between his legs opening the contents of the kit; he inhaled at taking in her close presence.

"Take off your shirt," she instructed and was pleased to see him oblige. Her eyes blinked once she saw the tattoos on his arms and chest. On the mirrored wall behind him she spotted another inked symbol on the back of his neck. The bright light shone on his muscular torso and arms confirming what she already felt on their prior mission.

Noticing the strange look she wore he asked, "What?"

"You have tattoos," her hand unscrewed the antiseptic's cap, "didn't think you would."

He blinked, "They each have a meaning and..there are things that you don't know about me."

"Do tell," she poured the antiseptic on his bicep before putting a bandage on it.

"Some other time," he waited a beat and tipped his head to the right, "I'm not the only one with ink."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she began to patch up his chest wound, "How do you know?"

"Your file, it has unique or identifying marks," the feel of her delicate fingers on his bare chest along with the citrus floral scent of her perfume gave him goose bumps.

She looked up realizing how close their faces were, "You never flinched when I put the antiseptic on you. It didn't hurt?"

"It did. You have no idea how much pain I can take."

His eyes glowed with an intense agony and fire that she had never seen before. She swallowed hard wanting to know if she had caused him any pain. Being around him, a man that she desired and loved was pleasurable torture.

With him half naked and her in such close proximity he knew something regrettable would happen. A part of him wanted to throw caution to wind but the practical side of him took over, he leaned back.

A slow breath escaped her mouth when she saw him move away, "I'm done," she threw away the wrappers and returned the kit to the cabinet

"Thanks," he stood up and offered his hand to her.

She accepted his hand and got onto her feet, "Our bags are in the van."

"I'll get them," he quickly put on his coat before leaving.

* * *

Once he returned with their bags, she took hers and they each wished each other a good night. Michael closed the door to his bedroom. Birkhoff remained perched in the living room typing.

"Find anything yet?" she stood behind him.

"Nope, Barclay only moved a few blocks away to his house. He's talking to his security team but they can't find anything missing from the club. They think it might be some rival group screwing with them. And I'm getting nothing on his hard drive," he brushed his dark hair out of his face and sighed.

"Something will come up." her tone was hopeful. At that moment she saw how valuable he was to them. If he hadn't been their eyes, ears and driver, the result might have been worse than what actually transpired. In an almost slow pace she bent down to wrap her arms around his neck.

It was the first time she had ever shown any type of physical affection towards him; he froze but relaxed his body upon the feel of her warm gesture. His hand gently tapped hers.

"Thanks."

"I always knew you wanted me," he joked.

A quick chuckle came from her as she with withdrew from him, "In your dreams."

"Every night," his smile was playful.

"Gross," she grimaced before opening her bedroom door. "Night nerd."

"Goodnight Nikki," he watched her close the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed and favorited this fic so far. After this chapter there are two more left!

**Chapter 4**

The mouthwatering smell of eggs and bacon awoke and drew Nikita out of her bedroom. When she entered the kitchen it took a few seconds for her mind to process the vision of Michael standing over an oven making breakfast. Her finger gently poked his uninjured arm.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Just making sure I wasn't dreaming."

"I told you last night Nikita.." he rolled his eyes.

She nodded, "You did. So cooking is one of your things. How'd you learn?"

"My mother taught me. Birkhoff!" he called out to the living room.

"You called?" the hacker asked while he picked up a plate and put two freshly strips of bacon on it.

Michael placed the two fried eggs (sunny side up) on his plate.

"Thanks Michael. Nikki he's in a good mood, take advantage of it," he told her.

With a hint of annoyance on his face he said, "Get back to work, Birkhoff."

"All right boss," he poured himself a cup of coffee then left the kitchen with his breakfast.

As she poured coffee into their mugs on the table she asked him, "Your mother, is she a good cook?"

His gaze briefly fell to the oven and returned to her, "The best. How do you like your eggs?"

An awkward silence hung in the air once they realized that such a question was usually asked after having an intimate night together.

"Um..Omelette please," she told him approaching the counter where an assortment of cheeses, vegetables and meats were neatly diced resting in small bowls.

"Hand me what you want in it, please?" He poured the mixed eggs into the pan.

Their fingers touched every time she handed him a small bowl.

"I've mastered toast," she jokingly shared.

A small smile passed his lips, "That wasn't in your file."

Leaning her back against the counter she asked, "Apparently everything is."

His stare bore right into hers, "Not everything."

The way his eyes gazed at her along with the sincerity in his tone caught her off guard; she blinked and felt her lips form into a half smile.

It nearly stunned him to see how lovely she looked without even trying.

"I think my omelette is done," her eyes went to the pan.

"Right," he folded the omelette before putting it onto her plate. "You don't have to wait for me to eat," he informed her as made himself an omelette.

"It's rude if I don't," she put down the silverware next to their plates and took her seat.

"Ok," he finished making his omelette.

"Here," her hand held his plate.

"Thanks," he placed the omelette on it before sitting across from her.

Stabbing a piece of the omelette with a fork she looked at him, "Here it goes." A soft moan came from her as she tasted how light and perfectly seasoned the omelette was.

He managed to keep his expression even at the sound of her moaning, "So?"

"It's delicious!" she said in between bites and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," his mouth remained straight but his eyes shined at the sight of her enjoying the meal.

Michael was the first man to cook for her and a small part of her hoped that he would also be the last.

* * *

At the sink, she washed their dishes and handed them off to Michael who dried them.

"My foster mom she-she tried her best with me but..her husband was an asshole and she drank trying to cope," Nikita shared with him remembering how awful her life once was. "So, I figured out how to master toast and cup of noodles when I could. I didn't want to cook for him."

With sympathetic eyes he replied, "You came out of it."

"Barely," she handed him Birkhoff's dish.

"You were always a fighter, even when you didn't know it," he wiped the dish with a towel.

As she turned off the faucet she asked him, "Is that one of the reasons why Division chose me?"

He placed the last dish in the rack and fixed his eyes on her, "Nikita, it's THE reason why Division wanted you."

She watched his hand move above hers about to rest itself upon it.

Birkhoff came into the room causing Michael to withdrew his hand, "Guys, Barclay just spoke with Wilkins who is with Lily. He's going to see them in a few hours."

"Where?" Michael asked.

"I traced the call and they're in some house in Russia. Our flight leaves in forty-five minutes." he told them.

She nodded, "I won't take long," and left the room to shower.

Birkhoff waited until she was in the bathroom to say, "How is she still able to look so hot after just waking up?"

Although Michael agreed with his question he started to walk away, "We need to get packed."

"Oh come on Michael, even a blind guy would think the same thing!"

* * *

One mile outside of the mansion where Lily was being kept, Birkhoff, Nikita and Michael sat in the van reviewing their plan.

"When Barclay is ten miles away I'll detonate the bombs that I set up on the road," Birkhoff said pointing to the window on his computer that was tracking Barclay.

"You sure Wilkins won't hear it?" Nikita asked him.

"It's too far out for him and his lackeys to catch. Now let's take a look at the x-ray cam," he clicked on another window showing seven male figures roaming in and outside of the mansion.

"There's Lily," Michael pointed to the figure resembling a little girl sitting in an upstairs bedroom.

"There are three guards outside patrolling," Nikita said looking at Michael telling him what her idea was just by using her stare. Their faces went to Birkhoff.

"What?" he stared at the agents with uneasy eyes.

"We need you to take out one of guards," Michael explained.

"No! I'm the man in the van and..your ears! You two are the ones who put your asses on the line." He protested.

She opened the sniper rifle's case for him and began assembling it, "Birkhoff, we have the element of surprise on our side while they have strength in numbers."

Michael spoke, "And you're not a bad shot."

Nikita placed a hand on the hacker's shoulder, "Michael and I can take the two other guards but we still need you for the one on the balcony. You can do this."

He reluctantly nodded, "Ok..I'll do it. Here's Barclay," he picked up the detonator and pressed it watching Barclay's car explode on his computer screen.

"Take your position," Michael said to him as he and Nikita left the van.

Birkhoff picked up his computer and the sniper rifle as he went outside.

A rustling in the bushes caught the guard's attention; he drew his gun, "Step out with your hands on your head, NOW!" When he approached the bushes he looked down and saw a medium size robotic ball moving around. He didn't see Michael behind him unleashing a bullet into his brain.

"Mikhail?" the guard asked after tapping his earbud, "Mikhail? Where are you?" He turned around to find Nikita aiming a gun at his head.

"You're about to find out," she said before pulling the trigger.

His superior skills as a hacker is what drew Division to Birkhoff but it didn't exempt him from the required training all the recruits went through. Clichés annoyed him but he proved to be one discovering that his combat and marksmanship skills were above average. All he did was put in everything he had and surprised himself by finding out what he was truly capable of doing. Now, a real test lay before him, his and three other lives were at stake. Failure wasn't an option, it was their lifeline.

Perched on top of a small hill his trusty computer was by his side, before him was the sniper rifle. In his right ear he heard Nikita and Michael confirm the kills. Both agents separated to lock the exits on the ground floor to prevent the remaining men from escaping. Through the rifle's scope he watched the guard on the balcony that led to Lily's room. Taking in a big breath his finger pressed the trigger. A long breath left his mouth when the guard's body collapsed. Quiet pride overcame him.

"Nikita, Michael, you're in," he told them heading back to the van.

"Great work Birkhoff," he said meeting her below the balcony.

"Gold star," she happily complimented him.

"I know," his tone was borderline arrogant. "We gotta a little girl to save, guys."

"We're on it," Michael shot the grapple gun at the large satellite dish on the roof.

Her body embraced his, "How much can it support?"

"500 pounds. Hold on," his arm wrapped around her back.

The grapple gun's steel cable brought them up to the balcony.

He opened the door for her.

"Always the gentleman," Nikita grinned before walking in.

Lily sat up in her bed staring at them, "Who are you? Are you with the bad men?"

They both looked at one another with pain in their eyes when they saw a bloody bandage was on her cheek.

"Please don't hurt me," she held her teddy bear tight against her chest.

In a soft voice Michael kneeled down retrieving a locket from his coat's pocket, "I'm Michael and she's Nikita. We know your Daddy. See," he opened the locket holding it out for her to see.

She slowly approached him and happily whispered, "That's my necklace!"

"See?" Nikita joined them, "We're here to bring you back home, Lily."

"Ow," Lily said as she tried to smile irritating her wound, "You're very pretty."

"So are you," she held out her hand.

The little girl accepted Nikita's hand and hugged her. She kissed the dark curls on her head.

"Guys, someone's coming up," Birkhoff said.

"Lily, close your eyes and cover your eyes, ok?" Nikita told her.

She nodded and turned her face into Nikita's chest while covering her ears.

"Hey Lily," Wilkins said as he opened the door to Michael putting two bullets into his chest and head.

Michael took four small round bombs from his pocket threw them out into the hall. Two landed on the ground floor alerting the guards.

"Hold on tight," he bent down and picked Lily up. Her little arms clung to his neck.

The three of them held each other rappelling down to the ground.

"Cover your ears again, Sweetie," Nikita suggested and was pleased to see her oblige.

Running with Lily in his arms Michael ordered, "Birkhoff NOW!"

He pressed the detonator.

Neither of them looked back at the flames devouring the mansion and the minions within it.

* * *

The success of their mission impressed Percy so much that he arranged for them to fly to London and then back to Divsion on a private jet belonging to a wealthy friend of his. Lily continued to cling to Michael during the flight.

With fondness in her eyes, Nikita watched them sleep. Seeing the paternal side of him touched her heart. It also showed her how their life could be if they weren't being kept apart.

Before landing in London, he opened his eyes catching her fondly gazing at them. He knew what was going through their minds but dared not to speak of it.

"There's my girl!" Inspector Riley ran to the bottom of the plane's steps and took Lily from Michael.

"Daddy! Mummy!" Lily cheerfully kissed and hugged her parents.

"Thank you both so much!" Riley's wife kissed Michael face and hugged Nikita.

"It was nothing," Nikita modestly said.

Riley shook Michael's hand, "You two risked your lives for our child. If you ever need anything," he gave them both cards, "Don't hesitate to call, ever."

Michael simply nodded, "Thanks. You all have a good night."

"Bye Michael. Bye Nikita and bye Nerd!" Lily waved at them as her parents carried her away.

The three of them stood at the top of the plane's stairs waving at her.

"Bye Lily!" Birkhoff loudly said with a smile before muttering, "brat."

"She's a kid," Nikita scolded him.

"You were a bad influence," he shot back.

"She chose to call you nerd," she stepped into the plane.

"Because of you!"

"Kids," Michael followed them inside, "don't make me ground this plane."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who supported this fic so far! How wonderful was "One Way"? Keep in mind, this fic was planned out before that episode aired so in this "universe" the events of "One Way" didn't happen.

**Chapter 5**

Once she made sure Birkhoff was asleep she turned to Michael, "That was a good mission."

"Everything went as planned," he agreed with her.

"The Rileys were thrilled to have Lily back…"

The side of his head leaned against the seat, "Losing someone you love feels just as powerful when you're with them."

What he said made her curious about his past but instead of asking she said, "Was this mission to makeup for Victor Han?"

His eyes drifted then connected with hers, "I already told you why Nikita."

"Is that the only reason?"

The soft stare he gave her had a hint of guilt, "What do you think?"

His expression answered her question; she simply gazed at him with grateful eyes, "Goodnight Michael."

Seeing the understanding look she gave him was enough, "Sleep well."

* * *

"Birkhoff," Michael addressed him after entering Operations, "where's Nikita?"

"Hello to you too, Michael," he dryly answered, "she's camping."

Confused, his eyebrows furrowed, "Camping?"

"On the roof. That's what she chose for her reward, she's spending the night up there," he drank from his can of Red Bull.

Without saying a word he turned to leave.

"You're welcome!" the hacker called out.

* * *

The sound of the door opening caught her attention; she smiled and sat up when she saw him but remained in the tent.

"Nikita?" he kneeled down at the tent's entrance.

"Welcome and please tell me that I don't have another mission," she said after opening the entrance for him.

Amused by her, he grinned, "You don't..you're camping?"

Her shoulders shrugged, "As close I can get. I was just stargazing, come in," she motioned with her hand.

"I was just checking in on you," he stepped back.

"Michael…" her head tipped to the right staring at him.

He reluctantly crawled into the large tent settling next to her.

"S'more?" she held up a plate of the beloved campfire treat.

"Thanks," he took one. Then he asked her in a curious tone "You chose this as your reward?"

"It's a chance to be outside," she got onto her back, "and this view is incredible."

He rested on his back and gazed up at the sky, "You're not wrong."

She turned her head in his direction at the sound of him eating.

The sweet chocolate and marshmallow melted on his tongue, the graham crackers crunched as he chewed.

"So?" she asked him.

"You've mastered s'mores," his tone was dry.

With bright eyes she questioned him again, "Thanks, you think I can be as good as you?"

"Not a chance," he teased her and caught her fist stopping it from hitting his arm.

Chuckling, she brought her eyes back to the stars. Second passed before she spoke again, "Even though we're just specs in a vast universe..I want to make sure that what I'm doing with my life matters."

"You are," his voice was sincere.

Her gaze briefly dropped, "I wanna find my own purpose. So that I can feel like I contributed in changing the world in some way," a rueful came from her, "sounds stupid."

His head shook, "Nikita, you've proven that anything is possible. Never forget that…ever."

A wide grin touched her lips, she moved closer to him until their arms were pressed against one another. When he didn't move away, she smiled to herself. In pleasant silence they continued to marvel at the celestial tapestry above them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **There has been a minor change and so the NEXT chapter will be the last one to this story. Thanks to everyone who supported this fic so far!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Inspector Riley pulled a chair back for Nikita when they approached the kitchen table. Almost six yeas had passed since he last saw her and he was amazed at how she barely aged. However, he could see in her eyes that she had been damaged by what has transpired in the past three years.

"Thank you," she politely said to him.

He modestly nodded, "I see that you saved my card."

"I knew that I would have to use it one day," she looked out the bay window where Lily played with a Golden retriever and Yorkshire terrier in the backyard.

"She's doing quite well and her scar is barely visible. It's been two years since her last nightmare." he shared with her.

A subtle smile spread across her face, "She's beautiful and..she looks happy."

"She is," he grinned.

A part of her felt guilty for what she was about to ask, "Inspector Riley..I understand if you don't want to risk," she stopped speak when he raised his hand.

"You've given Lily a chance at having a real fulfilling life..Percy ripped yours away. Nikita, whatever you need, I am at your disposal," his tone was sympathetic.

She nodded and handed him a prepaid mobile phone, "When Percy contacts you, call me. The line's secure."

"I will," he gave her a reassuring smile. "Did Lily tell you what she named our dogs?"

"No."

With a slight smirk he said, "Nikita is the Yorkie while Michael is the Retriever."

"I'm honored," she smiled.

A hint of a smirk was on his mouth, "She also named her hamster Nerd Birkhoff."

A delightful chuckle left her lips.

* * *

A sharp prick on the neck welcomed Birkhoff the minute he set foot in his apartment, his unconscious body fell back into Nikita's waiting arms. The scent of citrus floral perfume stirred his senses; he opened his eyes to her beautiful blank face.

"Ooh come on Nikki," he grumbled.

"It's nice to see you too, Birkhoff," she crossed her long legs.

His brows curiously creased, "You're not gonna call me the n-word anymore?"

With a slight lift of her chin she ignored his comment and replied, "I want you to join me."

Clearly irritated he groaned, "I hate Déjà vu."

"Amanda interrogated you and pulled out your tooth. And you're the most loyal asset Division has, they were willing to throw out like trash," she stared right into his eyes.

"Well she wouldn't have if you didn't put a freakin' wire on my tooth!" he shot back.

His statement caused her to pull her head back, "I gave you a choice so-.."

"They could have canceled me!"

"Yet you're still working for them," her voice rose in volume, "doesn't that tell you something?"

He knew she was right but didn't want to admit it, "Why now, Nikki?"

"Relax," she told him when he flinched at the sight of her hand reaching into her pocket, "I have a message for you from someone."

His eyes widen as he watched video of Lily on her mobile phone.

"Hi Birkhoff! Here are my dogs, Nikita and Michael," the 12-year-old girl pointed to the dogs to her right then removed a brown furry hamster from a cage, "this is my hamster, Nerd Birkhoff."

The small grin on his mouth formed into a scowl, "I'm a rodent? That brat!"

A little annoyed by his reaction, she sighed and told him, "There's more."

Lily held up a photo of a young dark haired boy with glasses, "This is my boyfriend, Felix. He's really good with computers like you. My mates at school call him nerd but I don't care he's funny and nice. I hope you can help Nikita, bye!"

Hiding how touched he was he grimaced, "Using a kid..never thought you'd go that low."

"Come on Birkhoff, you know that I only fight dirty when I have to."

A soft look spread across his face, "I gotta admit, she-she has good taste."

"She does," her grin was small but genuine, "how did you feel after we saved her?"

"I'm not going down memory lane with you, ok?"

"If you don't want another wire implanted in you, you'll answer me. Or I can just knock you out again and choose an orifice." her arms folded.

Exhaling he said, "Proud, ok? Like.." he hesitated.

"Like you had finally done something right with your life."

"Pretty much," he nodded, "What does it matter? They're gonna kill me if they find out."

Seconds passed before she held his hand which was bound to the chair's armrest and looked into his stare with pleading eyes.

"Nikki.." he gasped her name at the feel of her hold. It had been ages since an actual woman had touched him. The soft warmth of her skin sent a rush through his body. His hand remained still, unsure of what to do.

"They've eliminated you as a suspect and you won't be alone."

He looked at her face, his eyes grew large, "You already have someone on the inside. Who is it? Michael?"

"Not yet."

"Then you don't need me!"

"I do because just like before I still need you! Do you feel this?"

The grip on his hand tightened, he inhaled.

In an impassioned tone she spoke to him, "You can't get that with your cyber girls because they're not real! Division lets you out of their doors but not their grasp. You and the other recruits deserve a real chance to love and live. That's what I'm giving you, Birkhoff, take it."

The complacency he had accepted after she had left finally worn down on him. Nothing that he ever did with Division compared to the times he had worked with her and Michael. Unlike Percy, Amanda and everyone else, they were his friends. Truth be told, they were his only friends. He was tired of seeking companionship through his computer and truly wanted a real connection with actual flesh and blood people.

When he didn't immediately respond, she began to pull back her until she felt his hand squeeze hers.

"The name's nerd," he smirked.

The size of her smile matched the hug she gave him.

"Niki," he gasped.

"What?"

"I'm.. beginning..to see..a white light."

Releasing her arms from his neck she apologized to him, "Sorry Bir-Nerd."

Between coughs he chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed and favorited this fic, I'm really grateful for the support. This is it, the very last chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A piece of white paper slipped out of the newspaper the second Michael dropped it on the kitchen table. Curious, he picked it up immediately recognizing the handwriting.

_Tonight, 9 o'clock on the roof of the abandoned factory on Tremont Street._

It was the first time she had directly contacted him ever since she resurfaced. The choice was his; follow his orders or his instincts. He removed a lighter from a drawer and burned the piece of paper.

* * *

The winter wind wrapped itself around Nikita making her hands retreat into the coat's pockets. Based on their past encounters, she believed that he wouldn't bring her to Division. Three weeks had passed since she had last sabotaged a mission of theirs and he also knew the risk she was taking by contacting him. Just in case he proved to still be Percy's loyal soldier, she kept a gun in her ankle holster.

The sight of him approaching prompted her to remove her hands from the warm comfort of the coat's pockets, "Truce."

His eyes went to her right ankle, "I see you brought the baby with you."

She couldn't help but smirk at how well he knew her, "Force of habit."

Holding up his hands up he told her, "I'm not taking you in," and stepped closer to her.

"You still came," she nodded feeling a bit proud.

In flat voice he asked, "What do you want, Nikita?"

After a few seconds she said, "I saw Lily yesterday."

The mention of her name piqued his interest, "How is she?"

Her lips curled into a small grin, "She's great, happy….normal. See for yourself," she played video on her mobile phone.

"Hi Michael!" Lily happily greeted him. "I hope you're doing well because I am! I gave Nikita a present to give to you. Bye!"

The vision of Lily overwhelmed him for various reasons. Since her rescue, he had wondered how she had coped. Even though he was pleased to see how well she doing, her youthful exuberance caused his heart to ache; she reminded him of a life he once had but lost.

"Here," she handed him a locket that looked exactly like Lily's.

Two photos of Lily's dogs were in it.

His raised eyebrow made her explain, "She named the Yorkie after me and you're the Golden Retriever. Nerd Birkhoff is her hamster."

After a light scoff came from him his expression became solemn, "Why now Nikita? After all these years.."

Looking at the ground then at him, she spoke. She felt a quiver in her voice, "We saved her. I don't want that to be the last good thing that we do together."

The vulnerability and candor in her words stunned him and reached his heart. They did work well together and he missed her but their current situation was complicated, he wished it wasn't.

Seeing his reaction gave her a sliver of hope, "I know that you want to protect the recruits. But you and I both know that they deserve a real second chance at life. As long as Percy continues to have his way with Division they'll never have it." She moved towards him.

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do? It's not just the recruits, if those black boxes were to get out.."

"They won't..unless you help me."

His expression hardened, "Owen isn't enough? You two are together."

The jealousy on his face and in his voice surprised her, "No..he's chosen his own path. Why would you think that?"

"You helped him escape, Nikita."

Offended, she narrowed her eyes, "Michael, Percy killed the love of his life. He's hell bent on revenge."

"Like you are."

"Yes and no."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He thinks he can take Division down by himself, he can't..at least not alone. I've already learned that lesson."

He read her face seeing the truth in her eyes, he was the only person who could, "Who's your partner?"

"All I'll tell you is that I need another one," she closed in on him.

"Don't," he caught the scent of her unable to step away.

A soft somber look came across her face, "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't involved in Daniel's death?"

His eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, "How do you.." he remembered that Owen was a cleaner before becoming a guardian.

"I had a right to know."

In absolute shock he spoke, "Owen killed him and you let him live?"

Shaking her head she answered, "Percy ordered him too, he had no choice."

"You wasted the chance to kill him?" he couldn't fathom showing such mercy and forgiveness.

"It's not going to bring him back and it won't stop Percy from doing the same to another innocent person. Why didn't you tell me about Daniel?"

He masked how hurt and angered he was by her question, "I had my reasons."

"No..tell me!"

"You tell me how you could even think that I'd do that to you? After everything we've been through!"

The way his voice shook surprised her, "I..The only thing you've ever wanted..Daniel had and you hated him for it. What was I supposed to think?"

Denying what she said would have been a lie, "I cared about you more than I hated him."

It was then she realized why he had never told her, "You wanted me to hate you like I do Percy."

She was getting too close and he knew it, "This was a mistake.." he turned but stopped when she grasped his hand. The feeling of her invigorating touch silenced every fiber of his being that told him to leave.

"Why?" she asked giving him a pleading stare.

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell me."

"It was the only way that.." he felt her grip tighten on him.

"Just say it," she quietly urged him.

"It was the only way that your life would finally be on your terms." It relieved yet also pained him to tell her the truth. He knew she used it to her advantage and that he would be utterly incapable of turning her away.

The honesty in his admission caused her mouth to fell open in astonishment. Even after falling in love with another man and breaking his heart, her happiness was still his top priority. No one had ever loved her so deeply and unconditionally.

"Nikita…"

Taking both his hands in her she asked, "Why?"

"You already know."

She nearly wept, "You're the only man that has ever loved me for who I truly am. It was never like that with Daniel."

"You were gonna start a life with him."

"He was my escape. You were always my world," her arms embraced his neck as she stared into his eyes.

Unsure of what to do he asked, "What do you want from me, Nikita?"

Her body pressed itself against his, "What we both need."

"We can't.." he swallowed.

"I'm proof that anything is possible. Do you still believe that?"

Silence came between them.

"Michael?"

"I've never stopped," he confessed.

Her dark almond eyes glistened, "Join me."

Despite the danger that surrounded them, his body stood still. For six years the internal battle between his mind and heart tore at him because of her. He finally grew tired of fighting what he had always known; Nikita was his world. Nothing, not time, anger, or even denial could ever change that. The force that held them together was too powerful for him to resist any longer, he finally surrendered to it.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips at the sudden sensation of his arms holding her closer to him. Leaning her forehead against his, she saw the longing in his emerald eyes and felt the heat on his breath on her face. In a slow torturous pace his mouth seized hers.

Years of pent up passion and yearning was released every time their lips hungrily met. At that moment, they were simply two lovers relishing in each other's love not caring about anything else except their needs. They savored every detail knowing that it would have to suffice until the day when Division would be no more. Time seemed to stand still as they embraced giving their mouths much needed rest. Without saying a word, they gazed up at the night sky in awe of its splendor.


End file.
